Being a Muggle teen
by Lemon Larkspur
Summary: The trio thought of going to the muggle world as a homework in Muggle Studies. Are they ready for a REAL muggle life? Are they ready to become typical muggle teens? Will they be able to handle movies, parties, malls, love, friendship and..MALFOY! HHr, R
1. Chapter One: Research and Reminisce

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all the related characters... this is my fanfiction, my own way to express my ideas about h.p.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One: Research and Reminisce

"If you want to pass this subject, you have to pass a research paper; it's actually a special homework, about muggle culture, traits, and habits, anything about muggles all around the globe. You have to consult me first about your choice of topic before completing it. Because there might be some topics that are above your level and I won't allow you to do it or study about it, rather. Just think about the topic you're going to study and we'll talk about the deadline if you have all your topics." Professor Lectricy explained about our muggle studies special homework.

I fully understood what she was saying but I was not sure if we're required to do it (the project, I mean) on our own or not. So, as usual, all heads turned to me as I shot my right hand upwards. My arm looks so straight every time I shot it upwards that's why (well, I guess) all heads turned to me when I did it (shooting my hands upwards, I mean). Anyway, I asked curiously, "Professor, are we suppose to work alone or by groups?"

"You have a choice. If you're so selfish and don't want to share your knowledge, you can work alone. But if you're generous enough to share it or you think you can't finish it alone, you may work in groups." She answered with a smile.

She's always like that. Professor Lectricy, I mean. When one of her students ask questions, she smiles like it's a very good thing to be asked by students with the same questions in a day. To tell you the truth, I didn't like her much but I like her subject. By the way, I decided to take muggle studies again after I gave it up on our third year because mom and dad ask me to. They suggested that it will be convenient for me to know the THINGS in both muggle community and magical world.

Anyway, Professor Lectricy went on with her explanation about our homework for almost an HOUR repeating all the details spontaneously! Could you believe it! She repeated it for an HOUR! Things like this can be boring sometimes. I couldn't see the point of listening to her anymore so I turned my head around to scan the room.

I had a good view of the room since I was sitting at the back seat. It was a regular-sized room with two oak doors that have carvings of vines at the edges. In my right-hand side was a row of windows with gold curtains that hang from the ceiling to the floor. In my left-hand side were cabinets with different sizes of plugs and sockets, there was also a television and shelves full of books like _All About Electricity_, _Muggles to the Fullest_, _Living Through Technology _andother books written by wizards who are addicted to muggle things.

I looked around the room and saw that EVERYONE (except Professor Lectricy, of course) was bored. Neville was resting his chin to his right hand. I thought he's going to fall asleep. He's always like that, anyway. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had their heads glued together (AGAIN!). I guessed they're having those 'little chats' again. They're always like that. Talking about everyone here at Hogwarts, I mean. One time when I was in our dormitory, I overheard them talking about Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillan. Lavender Brown was like, "Hey, Parv! I have some news. Do you know that Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbot are going out? Well, I saw them making out at the quidditch pitch this morning."

"Eeeewww…. Couldn't they make out somewhere else? Your whole body is going to be itchy when you make out at the quidditch pitch, you know. What's with all the grasses and dirt?" Parvati shrieked.

Realizing I was there, they will glue their heads together and talk in whispers. Sometimes they will ask my opinion if blue shirt is better than blue dress or if they should wear make-up in classes or not. Well, you get the ----

"Queen to A5,"

_Huh! _Oh yes, we were having a muggle studies class. Thanks to Ron for breaking out my day dreaming! Wait. Did I hear it right?

"Knight to E6," Harry said as I turned my head towards them. Harry and Ron, I mean.

I know what you're wondering about. Yes, you wonder why Harry and Ron have the same classes as mine. Well, I convinced them. Actually, it's only Harry whom I convinced. It's a long story, really, so don't ask me to relate it.

Anyway, I couldn't believe they're doing it again! Playing chess during classes, I mean. They always do that in muggle studies. Well, I can't blame them, the teacher is really boring. But what if they get caught? That's why we're always sitting at the back. Anyway, they always play wizard chess in every chance they got. It became an obsession or something to them.

"Hey, you two, stop it!" I hissed to them. "If you get caught, Filch will be very please to give you detention."

"Who cares? As long as we can play wizard chess with him!" Ron shot back.

"And, Hermione, you can get us out of trouble, anyway." Harry added.

Oh! Those two. They are kind of used to it. Me, getting them out of trouble, I mean. But I couldn't think of any excuses if they get caught that time.

"No, I won't make any excuses for you. And I'm pretty sure Filch can't play wizard chess. He's a squib, remember. So I'm sure he will ask you to clean his office or worse, his room for him."

They seemed taken aback by what I said. And I think they believed me. Could you believe that? They believed that Filch can't play wizard chess just because he's a squib! Yes, he's a squib, but he's also a wizard. Every wizard can play wizard chess. I couldn't believe those two! They're so…so…pathetic! I know that's kinda harsh but it's true. I mean, everyone knows that all wizards can play wizard chess even though they can't do magic. Well, I guess. I haven't read about wizard chess yet and I am not really interested.

Anyway, they started fixing the chess pieces while Professor Lectricy is saying her goodbyes. We fixed our things and hurriedly walked out of the room.

"So, Herm, what are we going to do with our special homework?" Harry asked me at the corridor while------

"WHAT! We have a special homework!" Ron asked with his eyes as large as Dobby's.

"Yes," I said a-matter-of-factly.

"But WE haven't learned anything from her yet."

"Ron, if you're playing wizard chess while she is teaching, it doesn't mean WE do not listen to her anymore. YOU, Ron, haven't learned anything yet, but WE have already learned something."

"Yeah, right!" he shot back.

"So what are we going to do with our project?" Harry continued ignoring my argument with Ron.

I'm so thankful that Harry is our friend. I mean, if he is not, well, Ron won't be my friend and Ron will probably be mortal enemies. He always makes sure that Ron and I get along well and he… uhmm… he's, as I describe him, the mayonnaise… Oh, no! Don't get me wrong! I mean, he's the mayonnaise. Mayonnaise makes the bread stick together. When there's no mayonnaise, the sandwich will going to be dry and the contents will fall off the bread. Do you get what I mean? When Harry is not around, Ron and I will argue a LOT and there will be no conversation between us (Ron and I, I mean). So, you get the point? Harry is the mayonnaise of the three of us. And that's the why I---

"HEY! Hermione, you're lost again! I noticed that these past few days, you're always out of your mind." Ron yelled noticing my day dreaming. Yikes! I wonder how I looked like with that state. Anyway,

"Are you alright? Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Harry asked concernedly. Finally! He asked me something not related to the project.

"No, I mean, yes. Oh, no! I mean, yeah, I'm alright. And no, I don't need to go to the hospital wing. Thank you. Oh, God! What's happening to me! Anyway, I haven't got any idea about the project yet. Let me think about it."

"Well then, the lake is waiting for us!"

We went to the lake to take a rest. It was Friday and Muggle Studies was our last class during Fridays. Harry and Ron have quidditch practice that day but not until 5 pm. It was only 3 in the afternoon. Anyway, as usual, Ron was throwing stones in the lake with his back on us. I guess it's very awkward for him watching his two best friends making out. Err, not actually making out, I just can't find the right term. He, Harry, was actually sleeping peacefully and his head was on my lap while I played with his disheveled black hair. OH GOD! I haven't told you, yet! Oh, well… We, Harry and I, are officially together.

It was last August. I was in the Diagon Alley together with mom and dad. Since I am a muggle born and my parents are muggles, they went to Gringotts (I strongly dislike to go to Gringotts because the goblins frightened me. They looked like they're going to eat me every time they look at me in the eye. It's just so bothering, it makes me freak out) to exchange our muggle money to wizard money.

I headed to Flourish and Blotts to look for the books I needed. I noticed that there were lots of people shopping for school supplies; in every direction were wizards and students in muggle clothes. I could barely see any shops, since Diagon Alley was so packed with people. As I turned to the main street, where there were more people, I saw Harry and our eyes met. My heart really did a back flip and I felt it stuck on my throat. Believe it or not, I actually choked! We stared at each other for almost a minute, or what I thought was, it was like the time had stopped and our eyes were glued together. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Things happened so fast. One second, we're staring each other, then another second we were fighting our way towards each other. When we reached each other, I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands around my waist. Our bodies touched and I felt his muscles so strong but gentle, his arms slightly adjusting to hold me tightly. He embraced me firmly and I felt so safe. Like nobody can harm me and kill me-the dementors, werewolves, the death eaters, even Lord Voldemort. It felt like I'm going to melt in his arms and there's no tomorrow and time doesn't exist and all that. I felt so many things…

I didn't know what was happening. I mean, he is my best friend and all, I shouldn't be feeling this way. But I didn't have time to think about this that time. Then he made a very unusual gesture- he put his palm on both of my cheeks and kissed me; on the lips. It's unusual, because you don't kiss your best friend on the lips everyday, but it's also good, sweet, nice, cute, and all the good adjectives I know, you name it. At first his lips tasted like butterbeer, then mint, then sweet, then butterbeer again and so on… we kissed for almost forever. We were bursting with emotions; we missed each other, we're happy, confused, and sorry because with all those years we spent, we didn't confess our feelings to each other not until that day and we love each other, we're so in-love… there were lots of people staring at us but we didn't care, we didn't really care anymore-we didn't care what time is it, we didn't care how long we've been kissing, we didn't care who were staring at us. We only cared about what we felt that time and it was love. And that was important; Harry and I love each other. My best friend and I are so much in-love with each other. We're so much in-love…

After we broke from our kiss, there was this total silence. REAL silence. It was like all people were gone and there were only two of us. I don't know if I was imagining but it was like we were at some place where all I could see is rainbow colors and beneath us were flowers of different kinds and we were both grinning like idiots. We were not talking, we were just grinning. Just like that. And I couldn't think of any good words to say. I think all my vocabulary words were gone and flew away during the kiss. But I was able to blurt, "Thank you." I know that was stupid!

He answered, "Oh, that's polite. You're welcome." Then silence again…

…

…

…

It was so _awkward_. Awkward? But he's just my best friend! Oh, yeah! My best friend who I love and who happened to be in-love with me, too. Just great.

We looked at each other and smiled for a long time. He widened his smile to a grin then we both laughed. We laughed hard. I think that was the right thing to do. We laughed our hearts out, I think, for being happy that at last we're not hiding our feelings anymore. Then suddenly, he became serious, he stopped laughing and blurted, "I love you!"

I froze. I think because of shocked. He just blurted it out! But it's so good to hear. It kept ringing in my head for almost forever before my mind processed it and realized what it means.

"Hermione, I love you" he said again, slowly and nicely for my brain to process and digest.

"Oh, Harry! I love you, too!" I squeaked. I mean, I accidentally said it with this very small voice of mine. I guess that happens when you confess your feelings to someone.

Anyway, we hugged again and that's it! He finally knew that I love him. And I finally knew that he loves me…

He _loves_ me….

He loves me….

He lov---

"OH NO! You two had gone mad?" Ron said in a way like he was accusing Harry and me with his right pointer finger pointing at us.

As usual, my reminiscing was broken by Ron and this really was not funny anymore. Anyway, Harry and I exchanged guilty looks, then turned to Ron and we said in chorus, "What are you talking about!"

I was so shocked. I mean, I did not expect that Harry and I will say the same thing at the same time! I tried and succeeded not to laugh, as I was glaring at Ron. I knew he was also trying not to laugh but unfortunately, he is bad at hiding expressions so I caught him. For a cover-up statement he said, "You two had really gone mad! As I was throwing stones I saw you, Hermione, grinning like idiot and looking so far away. You, too, Harry. I also saw you grinning at the clouds. What's eating you two?"

As he was saying this, I saw Harry at the corner of my eyes trying hard not to show a slightest guilty smile. He knew that Ron was telling the truth and it was really humiliating.

"It's really none of your business. Oh no! It's already 4:30. I have to go to the library to have a further reading about our homework. See you at the common room. Don't you dare follow me or see me at the library, you will just disturb me. And by the way, you have a quidditch practice at 5:00; you better get your broomstick and head to the quidditch pitch now." I said as an excuse and prevention for a severe and total humiliation. I said it very rapidly and I doubt if they heard every single word I said. I think they heard some of it because as I was walking fast, I heard Ron said to Harry, "She's always like that. She's using our homework as an excuse. Anyway, why were you grinning just a moment ago?" then I heard Harry answered, "Nothing, just thinking about the happy moments."

I headed to the library. It was large with almost a hundred bookshelves standing from ceiling to the floor. Every row of the shelves has almost a hundred books. And there was a long table and chairs in every spaces between the shelves. I went to the Muggle Studies section, picked some books (I concentrated on muggle high schools and teenagers) and read them one by one.

Did you know that muggle teenagers go out every Saturday nights to watch movies, go to diners or just hang around with their friends? That's why almost every muggles love Saturday night. Don't you know that almost every muggles can't live without a television, computer, air-conditioner, radio, and other stuff powered by electricity? So, it's like they can't live without electricity.

When I've read enough, it was almost 7:00 in the evening so I decided to go back to the common room. I was hungry but dinner was already over so I visited the kitchen for a quick meal. Anyway, Harry was sitting to his favorite chair near the fireplace when I got back to the common room and Ron was talking to Dean Thomas. I walked towards Harry and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. It surprised him and made him looked up to see me.

"Hi!" he said

"Hi! Why are you sitting alone here?" I answered back as I was heading towards the chair opposite him.

"Nothing, Ron is talking to Dean about Ginny. I think he is warning him not to hurt Ginny again. What took you so long?"

"I just got carried away with my reading and forget the time. "

"Have you eaten your dinner?" he said looking at me with his eyes looking so concerned.

"Yes, I visited the kitchen before I went here." I assured him.

"That's good." He replied with a smile

I smiled back and said jokingly, "Of course, I am always good. Anyway, how's the practice?"

"Ron is still working out his nerves; that's really his problem. Ginny and the chasers are really improving. The beaters are good but not as good as Fred and George."

"How about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I am also good like you… hehe… I caught the snitch in less than a minute twice. "

"Oh my God! Let me praise the famous Harry Potter for being so modest. Very modest, indeed." I said in a sarcastic tone.

He chuckled, and then we both laughed.

"That's what I like about you. You can make me laugh without even trying and not meaning to." He complimented.

I felt my cheeks burn and said, "Thanks. By the way, I've finished reading Muggle Studies books and I had come up with an idea about the project."

"Really? What is it?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it for the first chapter. please forgive me for all the wrong grammars 'coz English is not my language... you will notice that i invented the name of the muggle studies teacher, that's because he/she is an unnamed character in the book.. thank you... and please review... :)


	2. Things from the Wit

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all the related characters... this is my fanfiction, my own way to express my ideas about h.p.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't exactly know why I'm listing things like this because I am positive that this is just so stupid. But anyway, here are top five reasons why Professor Lectricy should approve my homework idea:

5. It is really a brilliant idea and I think no one in our class will ever think about it. Every Muggle Studies student is more concerned with the muggle electricity and they don't give a big deal out of muggle teenagers like us. See, my idea is unique but not new.

4. Harry and Ron don't have alternative ideas. So, if my idea is rejected, then we're dead.

3. Only a group of five students has ever done my idea and it was almost a century ago- where the days of muggles are not so good and not so civilized. It will be safer for us to accomplish the homework.

2. We have an edge on the late group because I'm a muggle-born. I know a lot of muggle things and I know the muggle routine. It will be a lot easier for us to conduct the homework.

And the number-one reason Professor Lectricy should approve my homework idea:

1. Professor McGonagall thinks that it was a brilliant idea and will probably approve it. Professor Lectricy, on the other hand, is McGonagall's number one fan. So she will also approve it because of McGonagall's accord.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N. If you have read Meg Cabot's "All-American Girl," you will observed (It will be a big shock to me if you haven't observed) that I used, I mean, I borrowed her own style. Thanx to her. Bless her soul. but anyway, that's not the second chapter. it was just an "intermission" as I loved to call it. Thanx for reading but I also love to read your review for my fic... so, please _(me, using a puppy-eyed face)_ review my fic. thanx!


	3. Chapter Two: Approved or Not?

Disclaimer: In this fic, I don't own Harry Potter and other characters...I only own the PLOT.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two: Approved or Not?

When I told Harry and Ron about my idea of the special homework, Ron was like, "Hermione, you really had gone mad! There's no hope that Lectricy will approve that, is there? And that is not really possible, is it?" As usual, he gave those unsure opinions of his. I know Professor Lectricy will approve my idea because it is different and according to my reading, only a group of five students had done this kind of special homework and it was almost a century ago.

Harry's opinion is more acceptable. He asked if it was safe and if I'm really sure Professor Lectricy will approve it. He also said that it was a brilliant idea. Of course, I always have a brilliant idea. Anyway, my idea is we (Harry, Ron and I, I mean) will have to go to a REAL muggle high school and REALLY study there for two weeks. We will stay on a dormitory for students to experience the company of muggles in our age. And we will write our own experiences and our opinions about their life. We will compile these and it will serve as our special homework. I came out with this idea because since we are on a stage of being a teenager, then we should also study the life of muggle teenagers. I explained this to Harry and Ron. At first, they opposed the idea but they have no choice but to agree with it because they have no other ideas and they confessed that it is really a brilliant idea. And they added that "life can be learned by own experiences not by **BOOKS**," which made me blush because they gave emphasis on the not-by-books part.

-0-0-0-

On Monday, after our Muggle Studies class, we told about our idea to Professor Lectricy and she said that it was a marvelous idea. But she couldn't decide whether to approve the idea or not because it is "rather dangerous" according to her. So she said that we should go to her office at 7 pm that night.

In her office at 7 pm, we were shocked to see that Professor McGonagall is there, too. I think Lectricy had hard time thinking about the idea.

"Your idea is brilliant, indeed. But I am not sure whether to let you conduct this or not because it is dodgy. You did not know the consequences of being a muggle and you don't know anyone there." Professor McGonagall elucidated. I tried to open my mouth to say something but she cut me off with a wave of her hand. She continued, "And you can't just go there and study. It's a long process, Miss Granger. How about your other subjects here, you can't just go and do your homework in one subject then forget the others? And we also have to arrange with the headmaster or headmistress of the Muggle School."

"Yes, Professor, I understand your point." I said after she looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "But we are not going to forget our other subjects. We will also have to do our homework in other subjects, as well as our muggle homework, as we do our special homework in Muggle Studies. But the only problem is our time table. We have so many things to do and there the day seems so short for us to complete all those things."

She raised her eyebrows to me again and asked Harry and Ron if they have something to add or ideas about how we are going to arrange with the Muggle School Headmaster or Headmistress. Oh, no! We're going to die! I don't think those two knew something about the homework._ Oh, please! Please, give these two people, who forgot to listen to me when I'm explaining about our homework, intelligence to answer the question! _

Ron was first to answer, "Hermione mentioned to us that her idea was not at all original. She mentioned that a group with five students had done this same homework almost a century ago. So I think you have to do the same procedure in arranging with the Headmaster or Headmistress like what you've done to the late group." Ron was right! I can't believe his using his mind this time and to think that he used it for my idea! Oh, Ron! I can't believe he even listened to what I said about the homework!

"That's true, Professor. And If I'm not mistaken, some Hogwarts teachers convinced the muggle headmaster that the five students were exchanged students and were going to study there for a certain week. I don't actually know how they did it because it was not explained by Hermione." Harry added. Oh, those two! They're so fantastic! I didn't know that they will be able to answer the question. I'm so proud of them!

"It was not explained in the book, Professor. It said that it was "beyond everyone's knowledge and is top secret." I answered to McGonagall's questioning eyes.

"That's right, Miss Granger. And so, since you've answered Professor McGonagall's question for testing your ability to conduct a research, your special homework is now approved. And we asked you to do it immediately. Professor McGonagall here is going to give you a time-turner for your group to have extra time for your other homework. We will also arrange with the muggle headmaster tomorrow. I will just tell you if there is further news. Good night. You can go to your dormitory now" Professor Lectricy clued-up.

"Thank you, Professor." We answered in chorus

-0-0-0-

"Oh! You, two, were so sharp-witted! I did not expect that you will answer that good! Thanks to you, guys! I am so excited! When do you think will be she tell us the next news? I can't wait! Where do you think is the Muggle High School? I'm so excited. Thanks, to you two. I love you, guys!" I cried out when we got to the common room. I hugged Harry and Ron as a sign of thanks for what they did. I'm really excited for the news of Lectricy!

"Hermione, calm down. It's not yet the end of the world. We didn't do that much. You did most of the talking, remember? And if it wasn't because of you, we won't be able to answer the question. So, it's all because of you." Harry said in between breathes of my tight hug.

"Oh! Hush, Harry stop being so meek. I know you did great." I answered back, "You, too, Ron. You did well."

"Er… Thanks." Ron said with a face as red as his hair.

"Stop blushing Ron! You're looking like a tomato with red leaves!" I teased him.

"Hermione, you're offensive! He doesn't look like a tomato with red leaves! He's more like an undernourished version of Dudley!" Harry said enduring the teasing

We kept on pulling Ron's leg until we decided to celebrate for our success that night. We went to the kitchen for some butterbeers and some foods for our celebration. We didn't have the time and the nerve to carry the butterbeers to the common room, so we just ate with the house elves. And we celebrated till midnight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

OK. so that's the second chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed for the first chapter... Please, Review again... hehehe... and for those who did not reviewed yet, please do review. i can accept your criticisms, you know.


	4. Chapter Three:Reactions and Realizations

**D**isclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all the related characters... this is my fanfiction, my own way to express my ideas about h.p. but if you don't like it, the X button is always at the right-hand corner

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three: Reactions and Realizations**

I can really say that news in Hogwarts spreads fast. Not fast, but INCREDIBLY fast. And I mean it. I REALLY mean it.

Wednesday. In Muggle Studies, Professor Lectricy announced and explained to the whole class about my homework idea. Could you believe that? She announced! To the whole class! Oh, no! If murder is legal, it won't be long enough till I murder that woman. Well, that was Ron's reaction, hissed to me while Lectricy announced about the whole homework thing and I began to agree with him. Not because, I hate Lectricy and all. I mean, yes I hate her but I'm not that cruel to murder her because of what she did.

No, I began to agree with Ron because of everyone's reaction.

Reaction Number One: Harry (after hearing Ron's reaction.)

"Yeah. I agree with you, mate. Do you have any artistic idea on how to murder a teacher? Hermione, please, stop us from murdering that woman."

Reaction Number Two: Lavender

"Really? You're going to a muggle High School! That is so cool. I heard that there are really cute muggle boys in there! And they will ask you once a week to go to a party or something during Saturdays. Oh my, God! I wish I can come too. Are you sure you can finish the homework with just the three of you? Are you sure you don't need me? Well, I am free and I can help you with it. Wait! When will you go? Do you ---"

"Hem, Hem!" Lectricy said clearing her throat and reminding me of Umbridge. "That's enough Miss Brown. You can take your seat now." She added into account that Lavender stood up in front of the class just to express her reaction. "Yes, yes. You might wonder when they will be going to the muggle community. We talked with the muggle Headmaster yesterday and he told us that we, I mean, they can go there whenever they want to and as soon as possible. Professor McGonagall and I talked and we decided that Granger, Potter and Weasley, here will go to the Muggle School on Monday. But will go to the muggle community on Friday. Is that alright with you, three?"

"Two days to get ready and familiarized with the place. Yes, Professor, it is OK with us." I answered calculating the odds. Harry and Ron nodded their agreement.

"That settled, then. You will not be staying in any dormitory but you will stay in Mrs. Figg's house in London. She's a squib and if I'm not mistaken, I think Potter knows her. Do you, Potter?" Lectricy wanted to know.

"Yes, Professor. I know her." Harry answered without further explanation.

And that finished the conversation about the homework. She continued to talk about the lesson but I was not really interested.

After the class, I received more reactions from everyone.

Reaction Number Three: Parvati

"Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod! Hermione! That's really great! I heard that in a muggle High School, students don't have to wear uniforms. I mean, they just wear what they want to wear. And no teachers will give detention because of improper clothes. That is just so great! And about the party every Saturday, Oh, God! It's so cool! I think you should start shopping now for new jeans and shirt. But pity you have to go on Friday. We don't have any time to shop at Hogsmeade. But you can borrow my clothes if you want. You can also borrow my cosmetics. But I'm sure you don't want cosmetics. But perhaps I can put some potion in your hair that will make it straight. Oh, of course, you can do the potion yourself. But my straightening potion is permanent, bought it from Diagon Alley last summer. Anyway, just tell me if you need my clothes for packing."

Reaction Number Four: Ginny. (She already knew? I think an hour hasn't passed yet!)

"Hermione, I heard the news. Is it true? Well, I think the idea is great. You always got a great idea. Anyway, you know some muggle girls are mean. They make fun of your clothes or anything you got. Sometimes they even make fun of your walk and anything about you. Don't let them do that to you. OK? Just send me an owl and I'll go to that muggle school and hex them. I know you can hex perfectly well. But you know, to make sure they won't do it again. I really wish I can go with you. Do you think next term Lectricy will give the same special homework?"

Reaction Number Five: Luna

"Ah, I see. _Blah, blah, blah…." _(The truth is I didn't understand her reaction. She kept her dreamy voice so low that made it barely audible.)

Reaction Number Six: Neville (I saved the worst for last.)

"Are you sure of what you're going to do? I mean, the muggle community is not so safe now. Death Eaters are now on the loose and they're killing left, right and center. Hogwarts is the safest place. Are you sure you will leave it?"

Neville really did scare me. I knew Hogwarts is the safest place and I was going to leave it. Just great! I was going to put my life on stake just for a stupid homework given by a stupid teacher. So how can I really say that I used my mind? Me, being the know-it-all Granger. Thanks to Neville for helping me realize how stupid I am.

And thinking that his reaction is the worst (and last); Not until dinner at the Great Hall.

Reaction Number Seven: Malfoy (Oh, please! Not a blood conscious!)

"So, you are going back to your hometown, Mudblood Granger. Are you excited? And of course, you're bringing with you the blood traitor Weasel and Potty. Oh, what a happy bloody family. Where will you live, then? I suppose you will be living with your filthy muggle parents or Potty's grubby muggle relatives. Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh, how do you like it, Weasel? I think you will really love it since it is your greatest dream to live with filthy muggles; seeing as your family is a blood traitor. But I think Potty will hate it since he had so much of his grubby relatives. Am I right, Potty? But her filthy mudblood mum will really love to see her son being with her filthy muggle sister. So, I think Potty will come with you, Mudblood Granger."

"If I were you, Malfoy, I will be careful not to talk to mudbloods. Because your dad might caught you and offer you to the Dark Lord. Oh! I forgot! Your dad is locked up in Azkaban so there's no chance that he can catch you talking to a mudblood and blood traitors. Anyway, if I were you, Malfoy, I will still be careful not to talk to Potty; the Dark Lord might be watching you and thinking that you are making an alliance with the Boy Who Lived." I answered bravely. Trying hard to hide and pull back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

Harry knew better than to hex Malfoy, so he just stood there and let me do the talking. Malfoy felt defeated and ashamed (I'm only guessing here) because I mentioned his dad being in Azkaban and him being an offering to Voldemort. He walked out of the Great Hall hurriedly and (again, I am only guessing here) he went to their Common Room.

When we sat at the Gryffindor table during dinner, I was astounded to see that the whole school knows about our Muggle Studies homework. I really mean the **WHOLE** school; even first years, who seemed to be left out from the higher years. I mean, they didn't talk or socialize to higher years much but they knew about the whole homework thing! They also gave their views, which I forgotten because there are so many. Anyway, whole Hogwarts knows about the homework. Even the portraits and the ghosts (and Poltergeist, in Peeve's case) gave their comments about my idea. Could you believe that? Here are some of their reactions:

Reaction Number Eight: The Fat Lady (After we gave the password.)

"I heard about the news. Just be careful, dears. You know the muggle community is quite dangerous. About a century ago, some Gryffindors also went to the muggle community just like what you're planning. And they blah, blah, blah…" she continued to whine about the late group until Ron cut her off by repeating to her the password in his Sirius-like voice.

Reaction Number Nine: Peeves (Thanks to Harry; he helped Peeves changed Grangy to Potty. So it is more humiliating for him than me. Peeves sang his reaction to the whole Hogwarts ground!)

"woohh… Potty will go to the muggly… and Grangy, too… as well as Weasely… Potty, be goody… Potty, be goody… like Peevy…"

Reaction Number Ten: Nearly Headless Nick (I think, the best and the most captivating.)

"Excellent, my dear. If I'm not mistaken, I heard that you will write your experiences and compile it. Knowing you, Hermione, you will write the things you know. But you should describe the things you see not the things you know. Besides, it is better to write the realistic than the idealistic."

It was really amazing. I mean, the whole school came to us during dinner just to say their reactions. Not only that, some also approached us just only to congratulate us with nothing. I mean, what kind of people will congratulate students before doing their homework, students like us? Ok. So is there anything more amazing than that?

After dinner, Harry, Ron and I went to the Common Room to relax or to take some to rest. Well, Ron didn't really relax or rest. Because he went playing Exploding Snap with Dean. Did I understand it right? Ron playing Exploding Snap with Dean? I thought those two were at war? Oh, whatever. I didn't have time to dwell with my thoughts of the two, because Harry approached me. I mean, you don't keep your boyfriend waiting for your thoughts about his best friend to be finished.

"So, are you over with your thoughts?" he wanted to know.

"Huh? What thoughts?" I asked nervously. I mean, he can't be reading my mind, can he?

"Your thoughts." He answered. I can't believe it. Busted! I was so busted!

"There's no thoughts." I said defensively.

"Oh, I see. So you're already over with what Malfoy told about your parents?" he wanted to know

"wha---? So you mean that's what you're talking about?" I asked reassuringly.

"Yes. You looked so concentrated and I thought you're thinking about what Malfoy said about your parents. So, are you over it?"

I just smiled as an answer. But to tell you the truth, I was not over it yet. And I think Harry saw my expression.

"Come on. You can cry if you want to." He assured me.

"Thanks." I said and I started a silent sob.

I leaned to his shoulder the he held me closer to him and I continued to sob. He caressed my hair to ensure me that I'm not alone and he's with me.

"That's better. Just cry you're heart out. I am here." He said

I just nodded. I'm really upset about what Malfoy said. He can't just insult my parents like that. They haven't done anything to him.

"Want me to hex Malfoy now that he's asleep?" He joked.

"Hehe.." I giggled. "Sure. Want me to help you?" I said riding to his joke.

"No. I can hex him myself. I don't want you thinking of a good hex for him"

"I've got an idea. I can punch him and you can hex him afterwards."

"Great idea." He agreed jokingly.

We laughed at our little "Hex Plot" to Malfoy. That's what I like about Harry. I mean, even though I'm so down, he can make me laugh with just a little joke. Not the kinds of joke that really make you roll to laughter but just the simple ones. He can really make me forget all my troubles.

"Do you want to roam around the castle?" he asked me in the middle of my thought.

I nodded my agreement.

We went outside Common Room and wander through corridors holding hands. It was not so late, so even though Filch saw us, he didn't say anything. We went to different classrooms and explore their insides. Occasionally, we made fun of some items. I know it's not a good deed but, well, can't help it. I'm with my boyfriend and we're happy.

Harry told me that he wanted to show me something so we went hurriedly to this very large classroom that I thought is empty.

"So? It's empty." I said in who-do-you-think-you're-kidding voice.

"Come here." He said pulling me deeper into the room. That part of the room was quite dimmer so it pretty hard to see. But I was able to see a large piano in the middle of the room. Or I think it was the middle.

"How did you found out about this?" I asked Harry.

"It's in the marauder's map. This room extends to nowhere." He explained. When he saw that I was confused, he continued, "well, this is a never-ending room so I think it has no end or corners."

"But how about the piano?"

"Well, I just saw it there when I tried to go deeper into this room. And I thought about you and decided to bring you here before we go to the muggles."

"So, you mean, you knew? You knew that I can play the piano?"

"Of course. How can you call me your boyfriend if I didn't know your hidden talent?"

I played the piano and was startled to see that blue snowflakes were falling from the ceiling. But I continued to play because I'm afraid that when I stopped this beautiful scenery will end. I admired the snowflakes and I heard Harry walking towards me.

"I read that white snowflakes will be emitted from the ceiling if the player of that piano plays for her true love. But the ceiling will emit blue snowflakes if her true love listens to her music and loves her back." Harry said slowly with every step.

I smiled and he continued to walk towards me. He sat beside me while I continued to play.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered to my ear.

"I love you, too, Harry." I answered back not stopping the music and the fall of blue snowflakes.

"Hermione, listen. We will go to the muggles and we don't know what's in store for us. There might be some difficulty for us but don't worry; I will protect you no matter what. We will get through them together. And listen to this, whatever happened be strong. We should be strong and don't hesitate to cry to me if you want to. I will always be here."

I started to cry because I was so touched and I stopped playing the piano. But the blue snowflakes continued to fall from the ceiling.

"Yes, we will get through our problems together." I said and nodded.

He kissed me in the forehead and hugged me. We cried. I don't really know why he cried but he did. I felt his body and I again felt the security in his hugs. We felt each other's heartbeat and listened to it as music. The blue snowflakes hadn't stopped from falling.

After the long hug, he kissed me. And this time in the lips. We were so drawn into the kiss we haven't noticed the blue snowflakes falling harder. We kissed for only a short time but with ardor. We felt the warmth of our lips. In his kiss, I felt the sincerity of his words. It was wet but it was great. I could really feel the frisson, the tremor of intense attraction. In his kiss, I really felt better. I didn't really cared what Malfoy said about my parents anymore or the problems that we might be facing when we go to the muggles. And at that moment, I realized something.

I realized that I can't live without Harry Potter in my life. Not The Boy Who Lived nor the Chosen One, but the real Harry Potter, whom I loved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **well, that was the third chapter. thanx for all those who reviewed the second. please, review. I can't really make a better format when publishing, so sorry if the format sucks... well, please, review... thankee...


	5. Four: Muggle World,Ms Figg&End of War

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all the related characters... this is my fanfiction, my own way to express my ideas about h.p.

**Four: Muggle World, Ms. Figg and End of War**

_Riiing! Riiing! Riiing!_

"Ugh! What was that? Where am I?" I asked myself as I woke up one morning.

It took me a minute to finally figure it out. It was an alarm clock in one of the rooms in a house in the heart of the muggle world. We went here last night via floo powder in Professor McGonagall's fireplace. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there, too, to bid us goodbye. Actually, the whole Weasley family was there including Percy, Bill and Fleur. Mrs. Weasley was in tears while saying her goodbyes to us. Mr. Weasley was full of warns and precautions. It was a heartwarming goodbye for us all. But what made me uneasy was when Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek as she says her goodbyes to him. Does she really have to kiss him? Anyway, I had my revenge when Charlie also kissed me on the cheek when I said goodbye to him. It was not really a big deal because when Harry and I talked about it last night, we had a good laugh about our childish acts.

I sleepily scanned the room. It has pink wall and white ceiling. It also has windows covered with green curtain and a bookshelf which contains nothing except for the screaming alarm clock. I stood up, went towards the screaming alarm clock to turn it off and went to look out the windows. It displays a man washing his car in the opposite street, a woman doing her garden at the neighborhood and some other passers-by. It really was a busy Saturday morning. I went downstairs to freshen up and there I saw a not-so-old lady in night gown and bedroom slippers. I was ready to go back to my room but I think she saw because she greeted me with her welcoming, "Good Morning, dear. Did you have a wonderful sleep?"

"Yes, ma'am. But I was awakened but the sound of the alarm clock." I answered.

"I'm so sorry dear; I forgot to turn it off last night. I used to use it every night but I left it in your room. I'm really sorry, dear."

"It's alright, Ms. Figg. I'm nearly awake when it screamed. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger. Thanks for accepting us here. And uhmm... where's the bathroom?"

She smiled in a nearly-laugh way and said, "Just go straight ahead and you'll find it in the left side."

I went to the bathroom and washed my face. When I returned, Ms. Figg is setting the breakfast table. She's carrying two loaves of bread, a jar of jam, and a can of milk.

"Hermione, dear, please sit down and please yourself with the breakfast." She said to me trying to be hospitable.

Instead of sitting down, I helped her carry the two loaves breads and let her have the jam and the milk.

"Thank you, dear. But I'm quite used to carrying loads around the house. I'm a squib, you know. I can't perform a real magic so I tried to live in a 'muggle-way' as I called it. I'm really used to it and it's not a burden for me anymore." She said as she handed me the loaves and walked towards the dining table.

"I also knew one squib. His name is Mr. Filch, the Hogwarts housekeeper. He has to clean the corridors without the aid of magic so he's really hot-headed."

"Yes, I know him. He's really hot-headed; not because he's a squib and he has to clean the corridors by hand but because of his personality. He's like that since we were little kids. Anyway, never mind Filch. I'm so glad the war is over. And Harry is safe. I'm so fond of him, you know. I knew him personally since he's little." She said and motioned me to sit on one of the chairs.

"Yes, he told me that. We often talked about you these past few days. He said you were so nice to him when he was a kid and when the Dursleys are away, you took care of him."

"I'm so flattered; he's such a sweet boy to tell you that. You went with him to find the Horcruxes, right?"

I was taken aback by the sudden change of subject. I didn't expect that she will ask me about it. And I am not sure if she will find something new because the whole story, well, except the personal parts, which we agreed not to tell it to the newspapers except when asked about it, already in all of the newspapers and magazines during the summer. It was really a big news and celebration. Harry, Ron and I went to find the remaining horcruxes and succeeded in finding all. The last horcrux was found by Harry after defeating Voldemort.

"Yes." I answered shortly.

"So how do you feel about it? I know, you already answered that in the prophet, but I want to know what's really in your heart." She asked in some kind of motherly-demanding voice.

"Uhmm… well, about the horcrux and defeating Voldemort, I'm really happy with it. I mean, when I saw Voldemort lying in the floor dead, there is really an ineffable happiness inside me. It's like, oh! I don't know, I can't explain it. But the process of defeating is quite hard. Many of my friends died in front of me but I didn't have the strength to protect them. It's really dreadful seeing them loosing their last breath and you can't do anything about it. Then I have to let Harry face Voldemort by himself when I knew that he could be killed. It's really an awful feeling." I explained nearly crying but controlled myself and I think there's no more tears allotted for the 'End of War drama' left from me because I already cried it all to my mom.

"Yeah. I can feel it. I'm so happy you can bear it all. You can cry if want." She said trying to soothe me.

"No. I already cried all my tears." I said smiling and she knew I mean.

"I understand. Can you tell me what happened to Professor Lupin?"

I hesitated a moment then explained, "Well, you know that Tonks is so much in love with him. (She nodded). After the war, he discovered that Tonks was killed by Voldemort himself; it is one of the deaths I witnessed and it's really disturbing. Voldemort did not only use the killing curse but also many more evil curses. He used to her the Cruciatus Curse for about five minutes then he gets bored seeing the agonizing body and used to her the Imperius Curse instead. He made her do some funny and painful stuff to herself making her body and face distorted as ever. She suffered more agony for an hour before Voldemort finally killed her with the killing curse. When Professor Lupin found out about this, he began to act so odd. But we didn't give so much attention to it because it's normal. After Tonks' burial, Lupin became worse. He refused to take his potion and acts so werewolfly, as Moody says. On a full moon, before transforming to a werewolf, he wrote a letter but I haven't got a chance to read it. Anyway, he changed himself into a werewolf and went to the forest. Moody tried to stop him but he's much weaker and wasn't able to stop him. In the morning, somebody spotted him dead in his human form. It was a dreadful sight; his body was torn and some of his bones were crushed. Apparently, he went to the forest and killed himself there. His letter shows all his love to Tonks. It is actually addressed to Tonks but Moody still read it. It says all his love for Tonks and regrets that he didn't let her feel it. And now she's dead and he can't bear it all so he decided to kill himself so that they can live together. Aside from that he also said in the letter that he can have a peaceful life now together with padfoot, prongs and Tonks."

I didn't look at her as I tell the story and when I finally looked at her, her cheek is already wet and she can't help not to cry.

"Their love story is so tragic. I never knew Lupin would bear such sad feelings and haven't told anyone about it. But I know what he feels; Losing all his friends and love one because of the war. He really-------," and she didn't continue for she can't hold her cry anymore. She cried even harder when I tried to soothe her. I wish I didn't tell her the story. I led her to her room where she slept again because she can't take the sadness. I really wished I didn't tell her the story.

I went to my room to arrange my clothes in the closet. And as I was organizing them, I thought of the End of War. All students have to repeat their previous school terms. Like Harry, Ron and I, have to go to seventh year again because of what the war had caused. Classes were disturbed and students chose to stay home than go to school during the war. The Ministry decided to repeat the school term so that the students can cope with the lessons. I was really happy with it because I can take my lessons again and learn new things before going to the real world. Aside from that we are going to graduate this year.

I began to head downstairs when I heard a loud, "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! BLOODY HELL!"

A/N: Sorry the chapter took very long to be published. Well, I haven't got time to really write fics because of a busy schedule. I have to take review sessions for my college entrance exams and I have to study a lot harder. I'm really, really sorry. Anyway, there is no progress in the plot with this chapter. It's almost a flashback. I promised there will be a progress soon.


End file.
